


Felicity I don’t think you’ll be using your laptop

by MaryTagus



Series: Simplicity and beauty [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has plans to work on some code but the keyboard is just so warm and cozy for Whiskers to lay down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity I don’t think you’ll be using your laptop

“Hon, you left your laptop on.”

“I’m going back and finishing a code before I join you on the couch.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Why do you ask?”

“…”

“Oh. Whiskers. Come here. Felicity will give you a threat. He’s not moving, Oliver. Why isn’t  he moving?”

“It’s warm?”

“That as to be it. Whiiiiskers, come here kitty, kitty.”

“That’s not working.”

“I see you Mr Queen. You can barely stop yourself from laughing.”

“I’m happy.”

“Because Whiskers is sitting on my laptop?”

“Finally I have you all to myself. Between your work and Whiskers, I’ve missed having you, and only you, in my arms.”

“Whiskers will be out before long. His owner is coming back hopefully at the end of the week.”

“Really?”

“Hum hum”

“I was getting use to having Whiskers here.”

“Oliver are you telling me you are going to miss the cat?”

“I wouldn’t go that far, but… yes, I think I am.”

“I must say I won’t.”

“You won’t? I thought you liked Whiskers.”

“I did. I do. When his not monopolizing our lap.”


End file.
